wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Terra (RD)
T E R R A This character belongs to Red Destruction. Do not steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by AvalonCat. A P P E A R A N C E " A mysterious young woman, controlled by the Empire, and born with the gift of magic..." Terra is a Leafwing that’s a yellow green that gets more green as you get closer to her head. She has like green eyes, and her wings resemble Maple leaves. She usually wears a red cloak, that has yellow flower detailing. When she enters her Fury Mode, she becomes a Light Pink color(like bubblegum) and has blood red eyes. P E R S O N A L I T Y "funny, isn't it... I was used by the Empire... even had my thoughts ripped from me... But here I am cooperating with the 'enemy'...” Terra is extremely pacified, and is a kind, caring, gentle soul. She also prefers wide open spaces as opposed to being closed in and she is extremely Claustrophobic. But there is a different side to this seemingly harmless dragon. A beast that stops at nothing to protect her friends from harm. She’s lost so much, that at times she has nothing left to give. S K I L L S "I don't know why these kids need me. But they've made me feel things I've never felt before. The moment I sensed this, I lost my will to fight. I can honestly say I don't know what's going on inside of me... And the more I try to understand it, the less inclined I am to fight." * Magical abilities Terra has magical abilities that’s only weaker by a couple other magic users. * Rage Mode Whenever Terra is mad enough, she activated a secret power that is deep inside of her. She turns into the same alien race like her father, and she is stronger both physically and magically. H I S T O R Y "I now realise that we must fight for the future of our children." Terra was born to a Leafwing mother named Birch, who gave birth to her when she floated from Pantala to Pyrrhia. In fear of Kefka catching them, Birch gave her away to a rebel group known as the Returners. She grew up with this group, and heard the prophecy that a group of dragons would topple Kefka’s reign. This gave her hope, and took it upon herself to gather that group, even when the leader of The Returners told her not to. She ran away one night, and that’s when the adventure began. She immediately was overwhelmed when she was ambushed by a group of Kefka loyalists. She would’ve died, if the leader of the Returners hadn’t sent someone after her. A dragon by the name of Locke defeated the loyalists, and nursed Terra back to health. After she recovered, Locke decided to help her take on Kefka and knew who else to group together. They traveled to the kingdom of Figaro, where they helped the king, a Sandwing by the name of Edgar, free his people from Kefka. He sent guards after them, but they fled to South Figaro where they heard talk that a major member of the Returners, a dragon named Duncan, was killed by his jealous son Vargas. The three traveled to his known whereabouts, Mt. Kolts, and investigated the mystery. They found out Vargas had indeed killed his father out of petty jealousy because he thought that his father had chosen Edgar’s long lost brother Sabin as his successor, which was wrong. The three battled Vargas, but they were overpowered by his martial art attacks. Eventually, Sabin arrived and defeated Vargas. He than joined the group, and they headed towards a secret HQ of The Returners, where the leader Banon was waiting for them. Instead of being mad, he told her a secret that shocked her: her father was actually a dragon from space and she had inherited some of her powers from him, just not the magical ones. He than told her to go to the neutral town of Narshe where another one of these aliens had frozen into the ice there. Kefka and his empire than attacked. they took South Figaro, and were marching towards the base even while they spoke. Locke volunteered to slow them down, while Sabin, Edgar, Terra, and Banon went on a raft to Narshe. They ran into an Octopus like dragon who was an ally of Kefka by the name of Ultros, and he attacked them. Sabin managed to scare him off, but not before Ultros flung him off the raft, and towards an unknown location.(read more on Sabin’s page.)it took them many days, but they arrived at Narshe, and convinced the town’s people to sway to the Returners side, but not before they heard word that Kefka was bringing a legion of his best soldiers to storm Narshe. Before Terra and the group could start worrying, Locke arrived, along with an ex general of the Empire known as Celes, and Sabin arrived after him with two new dragons: the mightiest soldier of Doma called Cyan, who’s entire kingdom was poisoned by Kefka, and a wild Dragonet who called himself Gau. The grouped together, and decided to fight off Kefka’s soldiers and defend the alien dragon. They successfully defended the alien, and they went to check it out. The alien dragon somehow connected to Terra, and unlocked her Rage Mode. She turned into an alien like the one in the ice, and flew off. Eventually, the group found out that she had crashed into the bandit town known as Zozo, where everyone there told lies. They found Terra being guarded by an alien dragon disguised as a Skywing-Tempestwing Hybrid who called himself Ramuh. He explained that Terra is a descendant of a alien race of dragons known as Espers who were directly connected with magic. He said because of this, she was the target of Kefka and his allies. He told them that if they wanted to heal her, they would have to talk to some espers, many of which were in their dead form called Magicite. He told them that they were being held in a lab in the imperial capital city of Vector. They rescued the espers, one of which was Terra’s father Maduin, and brought them to Terra. Maduin instantly recognized his daughter, and healed her. She decided that with the help of the espers, they could defeat Kefka. Terra, along with Locke, Edgar and Sabin, traveled to where the door was to the Esper world. Kefka showed up, and Locke, Edgar and Sabin held him off long enough for Terra to open the door. Once it opened, a group of espers flew out, causing chaos for a couple minutes. When the espers left, they discovered that the chaos had caused a land slide over the door, making sure nothing would go in or out. They than traveled to Vector, where they found the city in ruins. Banon, who was waiting there for them, told them that the espers showed up and destroyed the city. They went up to Kefka’s palace, where one of his guards said he wanted to see them. He claimed that he was surrendering after witnessing the power of the espers, and that he was having a feast in their honor. The feast went well, and the Returners did forgive Kefka, but he needed a favor. He explained to them that he would like to find the espers to tell them that he was no longer at war with them. He said in order to do so, he needed Terra to accompany him in the search for the espers. She agreed, on the terms that Locke accompany her. Kefka told them to meet him at the imperial port city of Albrook. It took them a few days, but they arrived at the city, where Kefka’s best general, a dragon named Leo, told them that he would accompany them to find the espers. He told them they received intel that the espers were at an island known as the Crescent Isle and that they would take the best imperial steamship there. He also brought two guests of his own to help them: another of the empire’s generals, an Icewing known as Celes; and an Assassin he hired in town by the name of Shadow. after three days, Terra confided in General Leo about her doubts to help the empire and how she had never experienced love and wanted to know what it was. Leo explained that everything will heal in time and that she would find out what love is when she was older. After three more days, they arrived st the shores of the Crescent Isle where General Leo broke everyone up into groups. Terra, Locke, and Shadow would head to the nearby town of Thamasa to see if any of the locals had seen sight of the espers while Leo and Celes wandered the wilderness to track them down. Terra, Locke and Shadow headed into Thamasa, where everyone there directed them to a strange dragon named Strago. They headed there and before they could get to business, Strago’s granddaughter Relm came to meet them where she fell in love with Shadow’s dog Interceptor. Strago forced Relm to go to her room, and when she was gone he denied ever hearing anything about espers or ever seeing them. Terra was suspicious, and the group decided to investigate the town where they saw clues somehow pointing them to magic being used in the town. That night, while they were sleeping at the inn, Strago came and cried for help. He said that Relm had went over to a friend’s house when it caught fire, and that he didn’t know what he was going to do if he lost her. Terra and Locke decided to help him, while Shadow payed no attention and pretended to be asleep. They arrived at the house where Strago was freaking out. After a while, he actually did an ice spell on the fire to try and put it out. When the group explained their confusion, he explained that the dragons of Thamasa were descended from dragons that could use magic. The mayor arrived, and told everyone that they could use their magic to try and put out the flames. They tried, but the fire just got worst. Terra, Locke, and Strago decided to go into the house and save Relm. Once inside, they discovered tons of fiery demons inside that they had to battle. They managed to make their way up to the top floor, where a demon named SoulEater, blocked their way. They beat it with the help of Strago’s Aqua Rake spell, and found Relm behind him, but when they reached to get her, a wooden beam fell onto them, knocking them out. Shadow came then, and got them all out. The next day, Strago told them that he saw the espers fly towards the nearby mountains, and that he would accompany them because he owed them for saving Relm. Relm tried going, but Strago told her no, unaware that she would sneak along with them anyways. They made their way to the mountain, where they discovered golden statues of three goddesses known as The Warring Triad. Strago explained that they represented power beyond comprehension, and that the espers should be in the mountains to bask in the power of the espers. They turned to leave, but Ultros, looking to get revenge for being beaten by them once before, stopped them and attacked them. They almost lost, but Relm appeared out of nowhere and used her painting abilities to make a lifelike version of Ultros. Ultros was scared off by this painting when it actually hit him with it’s tentacle. The group than decided to let Relm join them, and continued to search for the espers. They found them hiding deep inside the mountain, where they were hiding in fear of hurting more innocent dragons. Terra told them that the Empire were to blame, and that Kefka wanted peace. One of the espers came forward and said that he was the leader of the group and that he was willing to meet with the Empire. They all traveled back to Thamasa, where General Leo and General Celes were waiting for them. They started talking peace, when all of a sudden, Kefka appeared out of nowhere, and turned all the espers there into Magicite. Terra and the others tried to fight Kefka off, but one of his bodyguards blasted them with a stun ray. General Leo was the only one who managed to dodge the blast, and the last thing Terra saw before she blacked out was Leo trying to take on Kefka. When she awoke, she and the rest of the group had discovered that Kefka killed Leo, and took the Magicite of all the espers. Terra and Locke sent a message to Edgar and the rest of the group to come get them. When they arrived, Terra felt something deep inside her that told her that the earth was in pain. Kefka had gone into the esper world, and stolen the actual Warring Triad. In reaction, the land around them were ripped from the earth to create the Floating Continent. Terra, Locke, Celes, and Shadow decided to go there while the others waited on the airship. They didn’t get far before Kefka’s Imperial Air Force(IAF) intercepted them and launched an attack. The group got though a whole squadron before Ultros, knowing this was his last chance to defeat them, brought his friend Mr. Chupon and attacked the group. Like every other time, he lost, and the battle knocked both Ultros’ and Terra’s group off the ship. When Terra and her group landed, they were on the floating continent. They battled their way up to the plaza before the statues, where Shadow fled in embarrassment for not sticking with them earlier. The others made their way to the back of it, where they engaged the ancient guardian of the statues called the Atma Weapon. He was a challenge, but ultimately, it was Terra and her Fire 2 spell that took the Atma Weapon down. They quickly hurried to the Statues, where they witnessed Kefka move the Statues out of alignment, which resulted in the face of the earth start to rearrange. Shadow appeared than, and tried to move the Statues back into alignment while the others hurried to the airship to tell them to get out of there. They thought Shadow wouldn’t make it, but they were surprised when he appeared, and the continent started to fall. They almost made it, but a huge rock fell on top of the ship, destroying it and launching everyone on board in all different directions. Terra landed in Mobliz, where Kefka had destroyed the town with his Light of Judgement and killed all the adults. She decided to raise the children as her own, and lived there for a year trying to defend them from the demon known as Phunbaba. One day, he attacked, and because she had become weak with love for the children, she lost. She was waiting for the end to come, when Celes, Sabin, and Edgar came out of nowhere, and engaged the demon. With their help, she managed to defeat the demon, and rejoined them in order to take down Kefka. T R I V I A "I'm the product of a human and an Esper... Will I ever be able to love someone?” G A L L E R Y C665E97E-AA4C-41C2-AA00-AE8DDFEEF984.jpeg|Official art of who Terra is based off of 6F0A6C4B-D898-4BFC-98FD-A1E95AA14AB2.png|Character portrait of inspiration D04DF996-320E-4AAA-9B4F-6940E0A4B7BB.png|Sprite of Inspiration R E L A T I O N S H I P S none yet as I need to create the rest of the group. Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Red Destruction) Category:Females Category:LeafWings Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction